


Gods And Heroes

by Magellan88



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, loki laufeyson - Freeform, not marvel, the gods are all assholes who expect young adults to fight their battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: This is not Marvel related, it's Loki related though. The gods are afraid of Loki and have brilliant (idiotic) plan to defeat him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, tha is so much for reading. All comments and kudos are very much loved.

Since pretty much the beginning of time, there had been war between the pantheons. Whether it was because Zeus's endless affairs, leading to Hera seeking revenge on the poor idiot who fell into bed (or anywhere else) with Zeus, or any other number of reasons.   
Currently though, there was war because Loki. The dark god of mischief, revelry and lies had been becoming more and more powerful, leading to fear among the other pantheons.   
So the gods, in their infinite wisdom, searched the land for heroes. It quickly became a competition on whose hero or heroine would win. Each god choosing their own to train. Filling the young adults heads with fame and glory.   
Poseidon and Zeus were the most competitive, choosing twin girls, Elena for Poseidon and Alanna for Zeus. The girls had always been competitive, Elena being the eldest, was convinced along with her family that she would of course beat the dark god while it was certain Alanna would either fail or be seduced by Zeus.   
No one seemed to believe in the younger twin, being smaller, more bookish while her sister was outgoing and athletic.   
They all seemed to forget that brains is often more powerful than brawn. No one learning anything from watching the epic fights between Loki and his own brothers.   
Elena sits on the shore, only half listening as Poseidon speaks. She's not really interested in the training, only wanting to get to the fighting. “Poseidon, can't we just get on with this? I'm gonna win. We both know this already, so stop with the pretense of training me.”   
“Elena, do not act like a child. There is a reason we've chosen so many. Loki is a formidable foe, smart and cunning. He's not like the others who rely on their strength.”   
“Yeah, I know the type. Have you forgotten my sister? She's Loki without the powers and I've been beating her in everything our entire lives.”   
“Which has obviously made you cocky. Pan is here to train you, go practice, and we'll talk more when you're done. You need to work more on strategy, you're pathetic at it right now.”   
He ignores the glare from the young woman, maybe he should've been more careful in his choice. Her sister, while quiet, was brilliant. Both in fighting and strategy. She relied on her quick mind rather than her strength. She would be the one to defeat Loki. He had no doubt of it.   
Alanna sits on the floor of Olympia, Zeus's statue lit up with life as the God speaks of his glorious battles. Training with Zeus was...interesting to say the least. He spent much of his time regaling her with war stories. Though these stories did give her some insight into how Loki must feel. The way Zeus talks about Hades, sounds a lot like how people speak of Loki. It gives her some hope that she can do this. Not just so she can prove herself to literally everyone she knows, but also to prove to herself that she can do this. Strength isn't everything. It takes brains as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training continues before the champions return home for a visit and we get some insight in Loki's plans.

Thor sprawls on the divan, a large cup of ale in his hand as he watches Loki look over his plans. “You do realize that the pantheons have been plotting against you, right brother?”   
“Oooo, another army of children to defeat over nothing.” He grins, looking every bit the mischief maker he is, earning a sigh from his brother.   
“Brother, you gave Laufey what could only be described as a total bitch slap. It's now known he's your birth father and it's made the realms uneasy. While I know what your plans are, the realms do not.”   
“Oh my dear brother, you never know every detail about my plans.”   
“Are you trying to instill a sense of comfort? Because you've just done the opposite.” He tosses a paperweight at his sibling which is easily caught without looking and set down on the table.   
“Why would I want to instill comfort? It's much more fun to make you anxious. Now stop drinking all of my ale, you oaf. Surely you have plenty of your own.”   
“I do. But yours is just so much better and it comes with your pleasant company.” He earns a glare from the dark god, it's not nearly as venomous as it would be for others so Thor feels no need to move from his chair.   
He hasn't informed Loki, but using Heimdall's sight, he's looked in on the would be heroes and heroines. Most were cocky, too full with visions of grandeur. But there was one who held promise. One who could match his brother in more ways than one...he might have even placed a bet with the guardian. But that was something never to be admitted to, unless he won of course.   
The chosen ones had been training for months, away from home for just as long, but now they'd been granted a reprieve. A small visit to their families, a week at most, but hopefully enough to remind them of what was at stake if they failed. Each would be sent to challenge the dark god when their trainers felt they were ready and things were heated.   
Elena and Alanna had arrived separately, Elena leaving training early to come home while Alanna had stayed late, spending time with an unlikely ally, Hades.   
Hades had approached her since out of all of the gods outside of Asgard, he knew Loki best. And as Zeus's brother, he could help even more.   
It was strange for another god to approach someone not chosen by them, but then Alanna wasn't like the rest. Hades couldn't fathom why Zeus would have chosen the girl but here they were. Persephone had insisted, so Hades had reached out.   
After her talk with Hades, Alanna hurried home, arriving to a party being in full swing. She stepped inside, half hoping for a warm greeting but it wasn't to be.   
“Oh look, the runt is here.” Her sister Elena sneered, obviously several cups deep into her wine.   
“Oh look, the princess is already drunk.” Alanna smirks, turning to go greet her aunt and uncle, the only two family members who ever treated her well. “Hello Auntie, hello Uncle.” She smiles and throws her arms around them, receiving warm hugs, squeezing her tight.   
“Ignore your sister babygirl, she's just jealous that she wasn't chosen by Zeus like you”   
Her uncles words bring a smile to her face, it was so good to be home. Unfortunately, her relief was short lived when her parents came over.   
“Oh, not pregnant yet I see? What, are you playing hard to get?”   
Hello to you too mother, Zeus hasn't even tried to seduce me. I made it quite clear that he would find himself without a champion should he so much as try.”   
“A likely story” her father mumbles into his cup. Alanna is starting to wonder why she even came home, but is saved when her aunt and uncle take her hands and lead her away.   
“Ignore them babygirl, it's not worth it.”   
“But why are they always like this? I've never been anything but a model child, and they treat me worse than the dog. Literally!” She huffs, face falling into her hands as the tears begin to fall. Not having an answer, her aunt and uncle simply hug her again. They stay just long enough to be polite before taking her to their home. Her visit will be spent with them.   
*back in Asgard*   
“My king, I know how your feelings on the matter, but are you sure she can do this? Loki's darkness grows. Can this young champion really be the answer? She's not weak, but she is so very tired. Her family is cruel and her trainer is more concerned with himself than her. Hades has been more of a help to her than him!”   
“I know old friend, but we can't interfere. This has to happen, Loki needs someone who makes him see more than mischief.” Thor smiles sadly at the large guardian at his side. Heimdall is right in his concerns, but Thor knows in his heart, his head, his gut and everywhere else, that this is exactly what they both need. The norns have laid this in place, they know what's best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions have begun to challenge Loki and things aren't going as expected.

Ares sent his champion first, the confident young man who left, came home screaming about giant snakes on a plane. Clearly Loki had expanded his repertoire when it came to mischief.   
Hermes was next and while most weren't expecting much, they certainly hadn't expected the young woman to come home snorting and oinking like a pig.   
Alanna thought it was all very strange, every champion came home similar. The ones who'd always been humble, came home with less sinister ailments. But those who were prideful and always boasting of how easy a win this would be, their curses were much more sinister. Each punishment being specifically targeted to the person.   
The gods found it strange that Loki only seemed to toying with them. They were convinced that it could only mean something sinister.   
*in Asgard*   
“What the hell Loki?!” Thor storms into the office, for once catching his brother off guard. He hears a shriek and snickers as the woman runs from the room, clutching the top of her dress and leaving a giggling Loki behind.   
“For once, I'm grateful for that habit you have of not knocking."   
Thor raises an eyebrow "what, no time for fun?"   
"Time I have, patience for people trying to use me, I do not. When will they learn that they cannot lie to me?"   
"That's as likely as them realizing I have control of my secondary title and therefore it's useless to try and trap me." Thors comment brings a laugh from his brother. "So, you're toying with them…"   
"They're hardly even a challenge, brother. Would you rather I killed them?"   
"No, I'm simply curious...that's all. Do you plan to treat them all this way?"   
"Oh do you mean to seek my kindness on your favorite?"   
Thor's eyebrows raise high, he wasn't expecting that…   
"Did you actually think I wouldn't know? Give me some credit, please brother. I've looked in on all of them. I'm especially intrigued by the twins. The eldest is rather arrogant, it could be her downfall should she not manage to reign that it. She really should listen to Pan and Philoctetes. They've worked quite hard to train her."   
"Well she seems to have her own plans...though she could spend less time trying to spy on her sister."   
Loki snorts "spying on her sibling, how….utterly shocking"   
Thor looks unimpressed before sticking his tongue out at his little brother before turning to leave.   
*on midgard*   
Elena falls, cursing when her hand is sliced open "you must pay attention Elena! You're distracted, what's bothering you?" Poseidon huffs, his champion doesn't seem to be doing as well as she could.   
Elena glares "nothing is bothering me sir, I'm simply annoyed over my sister. What the hell did Zeus even see in her that made him choose her anyway?"   
"That's what's bothering you?" The god sneers "it's not anyone's business why you've been chosen by who's chosen you. I chose you because of your abilities. Focus on yourself, your training, leave your sister to her own training. Now, get back into position."   
Elena huffs but stands again and the lesson continues. Her sister will not win, she's beat her before, this time will be no different.   
Alanna wipes the sweat from her brow, her training hasn't been easy, but she's determined to succeed.   
"Shift your legs and tighten your core Alanna. You're doing well, but you've got to pay close attention to your body. Fight with your mind and your body."   
"Yes sir " she smiles, bringing an answering one from Zeus as they continue to train. She's doing well, the time with her aunt and uncle being exactly the break she had needed to help her help her focus.   
After she's done, she sits in a field sharing a meal with Persephone and Hades "so who do you think is going to be the next?"   
"Maybe Hera, if she manages to pull herself away from-aack! Dammit woman!" He doesn't manage to dodge his wife's swat she'd aimed at his head.   
"Behave yourself!"   
"I do not want to know what that's all about, do not say shit. I mean it Hades." Alanna gives him a glare, earning a snicker from the queen of of the underworld.   
"I swear, I used to be feared and respected around here…" he grumbles, stomping away, leaving the two women behind him in a fit of giggles.   
"Have no fear, you're not like the rest. Besides, Loki is obviously bored to be treating them so childishly." Persephone smiles kindly as they relax.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has angst and the death of a major character

The time had come, Elena was tired of being told to wait. She would go tonight. She would surprise the god in his sleep, take his head, and return home victorious, and lord it over he sister and everyone for the rest of her days.   
Poseidon had been insisting for months that she wasn't ready, well she didn't need some washed up god to tell her if she was ready or not. She knew she was, had been since she had been chosen.   
Elena carefully put on her armor and grabbed her knife before silently leaving the house, never noticing the eyes watching her from the sea.   
Poseidon had been expecting this, he couldn't interfere, her life was in Loki's hands now and he could only pray he would show her mercy. If there was one thing the dark god hated, it was a dishonorable attack. And attacking an unarmed, sleeping man was definitely in that category.   
Persephone runs, she really shouldn't be doing this, but despite how horrible Elena has always been, Alanna still loves her sister. She would want to know that Elena was heading for possible death right now.   
Alanna is awakened by the banging on her door and hurries down to open it "Persephone, what's going in is everything ok?"   
"No, it's not. Your sister has left her training to fight Loki. Poseidon had forbidden it since she's not ready but she won't listen. You've got to go after her, if she attacks Loki right now as she plans, he'll surely kill her…"   
Alanna sighs, leave to her sister to do something stupid. "Thanks, I hope I can get there in time." She quickly puts on the armor Zeus had given her, grabbing her knives before leaving.   
*Loki's cabin on the mountain*   
Loki had been sleeping peacefully when a blade pierced his heart, he wakes with a scream. He looks up, seeing Elena standing over him "I've done it! I've defeated you, not so powerful now, are you? You sick bastard. Wait until I carry your head back home, my sister will cry at her failure while everyone else worships at my feet!"   
She's so caught up in taunting him and celebrating, that she doesn't notice the god in the bed doesn't seem to be dying. "Oh you foolish, pathetic little thing. Did you really think it would be this easy?"   
The would be champion stumbles back as he rises from the bed, making a show of pulling the dagger from his chest. She can't help noticing the lack of blood on the blade "what? How did you-" her words die on her lips when she feels a presence at her back, the man before her disappearing in a glimmer of gold and green. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?"   
A dark chuckle rumbles from the man behind her "well I was rather enjoying my slumber before you so rudely interrupted to attack me without honor. I had intended to do no more than harmless pranks to the people who came her. However, I cannot allow this affront to be taken so lightly. So I'm afraid, my dear, that I have to make an example of you."   
Her scream splits the air as he plunges the knife through her spine to pierce her heart in a quickly but painful death.   
Alanna was running, she'd been cursing herself and her sister the whole time. Why her sister always had to run headfirst into something stupid all out of some need to best her at every turn, she would never understand. So despite her better judgement, here she was running to her sister's rescue.   
Suddenly a scream pierces the night, Elena was dead. Killed by the very god she'd intended to ambush, it was too late now. The best she could hope for was that her training has been enough.   
*on Asgard*  
"Holy shit!" Thor yells, eyes widening as he watches Loki kill the young champion. Heimdall had come to wake him as soon as the girl had left her home with the intention of killing Loki.   
"My prince, what should I do? He had every right to his choice as she attacked an unarmed man."   
Thor sighs, a hand sliding down his face as he listens to his friend "nothing. We do nothing. As you said old friend, Loki acted within his rights. Where is the other girl? She was rushing to them."   
"She's returned home. She froze when she heard the scream and appeared to take a moment to grieve, but then she went home."   
"Good, please continue keeping an eye on things." He sighs, watching the guardian leave before to turns to look out at nights sky "oh Loki, I pray you know what you're doing…"


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's body was returned the next day, Alanna can't help but think that her sister would have been pleased to know she was given a Hero's funeral. No one seemed to care that she had died without honor.   
Standing by her sister's grave as she was lowered into the ground, Alanna was surprised when her parents approached her and was thankful to feel her aunt and uncle behind her.   
Her mother doesn't even try to look kind as she speaks "Alanna, we know that you're not your sister. Despite being twins, you're nothing alike. She was so strong and beautiful and always so caring for those around her. She was a sweet, brave girl and she was murdered by that...that monster! But you've got to defeat him, you've got to avenge our baby!"   
Alanna can't stop herself from reacting "sweet? Caring?! Are we talking about the same person? She was an absolute bitch to me and this wasn't murder, she attacked an unarmed man in his sleep for fucks sake!"   
Alanna's head snaps to the side as her mother slaps her "how dare you?! You were always jealous of her beauty, her grace and her kind heart! How dare you speak ill of the dead."   
"What did I have to be jealous of, sure she was beautiful, but again, she was an absolute bitch! And I'll speak ill of her all I want, because it's the truth. People don't become saints simply because they've died."   
Her mother's hand flies again but this time, it's caught by her uncle who squeezes her wrist before shoving her back "don't you ever touch her again. Don't even speak to her. Leave her alone, or face the wrath of the gods…"   
"You little whore! I knew it! You've already fucked Zeus haven't you?!"   
"I beg your pardon, but he was speaking of me." The low voice purrs before Loki strolls forward without a care in the world before looking down at the coffin. "Pity about that one….I'd hoped she'd be more of a challenge." He ignores the screams of terror and anger surrounding him as he turns to Alanna "soon, pet. Your time is coming. Let us hope that you have more honor than your...sister." he sneers the last word as if it was unpalatable "I'd hate for you to share her fate."   
Alanna is speechless, she'd never met Loki before, only seeing him in pictures. She's unsure how to feel about him approaching her, it doesn't seem like a good sign.   
She takes one last look at her parents before turning to go, ignoring the shouts as her aunt and uncle hold her between them. Win or lose, she's done. This was the last straw, they couldn't even find it in their hearts to be kind when she was their only living child. She no longer felt anything towards them.   
Alanna throws herself into training, it was all on her, she had to save them from Loki's plans. However, since meeting him and after everything that had happened, Alanna finds herself curious. Despite having a horrible reputation, Loki had mostly been toying with each champion, only truly harming Elena when she attacked first.   
On top of her thoughts, she also had the feeling of being watched. It made training hard, but she worked through it, determined to be at her best when her time came.   
*on Asgard*   
Thor sits in Loki's office once again as his brother looks over his plans "are you really going to sit there and not tell me your schemes?"   
"Thor, you should know by now that I shall only give you minor details. It's honestly nothing nefarious, there's no cause for alarm."   
"Loki, this has gone from a game to someone getting killed." He lifts a hand to stop the impending speech "yes, I know it was her own fault. She attacked you and you acted within your rights. But what about this last woman? What will you do with her? She's not like the others, she's a good person."   
"Exactly, she's a good person, strong, fierce and loyal. I have very special plans for her." He gives him an honest smile, one with absolutely no malice behind it. Thor is unsure whether to be relieved or concerned...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna finishes her training before confronting Loki.

Today was the day, after Elena had been killed, Alanna had suddenly become everyone's favorite. Gifts were sent, people swamped her wherever she went. What had once been a quiet life of being ignored by most people, had become an endless line of party invites and phone calls. It was insanely annoying. She'd taken to training in secret locations, going to the underworld more often than not.   
It was peaceful there and she could actually train where the only people watching her were Zeus, Persephone and Hades.   
Strangely enough, her parents weren't among the well wishers, not that they had been missed honestly.   
Alanna had thought that when she woke up today, she would feel eager, feel a sense of purpose. But all she felt was her breakfast threatening a second coming. Definitely not the powerful feeling the others had described.   
Before she knew it, she'd been dressed, armoured and was standing at the base of the mountain. Turning one last time, she blew a kiss to her aunt and uncle before beginning her climb. This was her destiny, if she failed. The world as she knew it would be destroyed and that wasn't happening….at least this is what she'd been told. Nothing felt right anymore though and her doubts consumed her.   
Loki stands in a small field on the side of the mountain, he knows his family watches him through Heimdall's eyes and Hope's they don't interfere, this has to happen, the norns have told him so.   
Before long, Alanna has reached the clearing "Loki, I don't want to do this. Please just stop your schemes and leave this world alone!"   
"Oh pet, I'm afraid I can't. The norns have chosen our destinies and even I cannot despite them."   
"So it was destined that my sister would be killed?!"   
"No that was her own idiotic fault. She was given chances. Given the opportunity to be a good person. Yet she threw away each chance like it was trash, she made her choices pet. And now it's your turn to make yours. Choose wisely pet, for this day determines your fate."   
Alanna snorts, he seems so sure of herself, giving her that maddening smile. It only makes her want to wipe it from his gorgeous face (wait, gorgeous? Where the hell had that come from?!)   
A battle cry rips from her throat and they're charging, Loki taking the defensive as he blocks every blow. He doesn't attack, simply blocks every slice of her sword with maddening ease.   
This goes on for hours, where Alanna had found the strength to keep up, she'd never know. Loki was actually starting to sweat and their banter had died out in exchange for grunts and growled curses until finally, he shouts as his dagger slices through the air, cleaving her sword in two before a second dagger does the same to her shield and Alanna finds herself on her knees with a blade to her throat, tears filling her eyes in what she's certain are her last moments.  
“Shh, it’s alright,” Loki said. “You’re doing beautifully and I’m so proud of you. But that’s enough now. It was cruel of them to make you fight me - you could never have won. It’s not your fault.” he smiles softly   
"The gods have done this for centuries, they get pissed off and scared when another becomes powerful. They're solution is to find young people and fill their heads with glory and honor. The chance to become a true hero whose life is written in the stars. And they die, some get lucky and win, but more often than not, they die.   
But this doesn't have to be your fate. Join me Alanna. Join me and I'll show you the world, places you've only read of in books and dreamed of when your parents and sister are being cruel." The blade is removed from her throat and exchanged for a hand offering her the world.   
"I can't let you destroy this world." She's torn, wanting nothing more than to be at his side. But she can't just let him break havoc.   
"Oh darling, I had no plans. I've been building a home here, an escape from the world, both yours and mine. The norns have destined you to be at my side but I will only accept you if your willing. I would never force you." He smiles, the smile reaching his eyes when she hesitantly takes his hand and allows him to pull her to her feet before his arms go around her.   
"I will never hurt you Alanna. I would give you the world if you only allowed me."   
Alanna smiles, bringing a hand to his cheek "take me away Loki. The only thing tying me here is my aunt and uncle."   
"I swear upon my life, they will be protected. You can see them whenever you wish." He dips his head, sealing his promise with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Never in her life had Alanna ever thought she'd be here, being held in the arms of a god while his lips moved against hers, her hands sliding up the supple leather of his armour to tangle into his hair.   
A low growl rumbles through Loki as he holds her in his arms, fire seemed to be coursing through his veins and despite his frost giant blood, the sensation was intoxicating.   
The fiery kiss becomes a blaze as he lifts Alanna, her legs gripping his waist and he presses her against a tree. With a flick of his wrist they're inside the cabin, falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.   
Alanna finds the act of stripping Loki of his armour to be more erotic than she had imagined and soon her fingers are tracing over his strong chest. His body was slim but toned well, the corded muscles strong from centuries of training and fighting.   
Alanna's own body was curvy but strong, Loki clearly finding joy in her ample breasts and hips as he gripped and stroked her body, teasing her until she's moaning against his lips before whining as he pulls away.   
"Such a beautiful champion, I could spend a lifetime learning and loving your body alone, your brilliant mind being a wonderful addition to such pleasures."   
Alanna laughs "you really are a silver tongue, huh?"   
"It is one of my gifts, but this is no mere use of said gifts. I only speak the truth to you my dear one." They share a smile as he leans down and settles between her strong thighs. They spend countless hours learning and loving each others bodies as Loki brings her to heights of pleasure previously unknown to her. They finally fall asleep, unaware of the insanity that awaits them in the morning.   
*on Asgard*   
"Yes!" Thor's mug shatters on the floor as he launches from his seat and cheers.   
"Your majesty, I believe your midgardian is showing." Amusement laces Heimdall's deep voice as he watches his king lose his mind.   
They had been watching the fight closely, unsure what they would do if things escalated. They're wishes came true when Alanna took Loki's, shortly after Heimdall had shut off their view since had taken a turn for the intimate and none of them wanted to see that.   
The next morning, Alanna had awakened with a gasp and looked down, Loki's eyes bright with magic and mischief as he resumed his efforts to keep her drowning in pleasure.   
Hours later they collapsed onto the bed, a heap of sweaty, tangled limbs and breathless laughter.   
Unfortunately their bliss is interrupted by an angry mob outside. They can't see the cabin, but they know that Loki is here from the traps and guards bordering the land. With a growl, Loki rises from the bed, a flick of his fingers has him clothed in his full armor "stay here pet, I'll deal with the riff raff."   
"Pretty sure I hear my mother out there." Alanna smirks.  
"I know." He grins before stepping from the room and heading downstairs and going to meet the crowd. "My how we've evolved, I almost miss the torches and pitchforks."   
"Where is my daughter you psychotic piece of shit! I want my baby girl!" Her mother screams, Loki barely keeps a straight face. No easy feat given he's fully aware of their relationship.   
"Your daughter is...indisposed at the moment" his lips spread into a dark smile, full of mischief.   
Before her mother can speculate about what those wordsean, Alanna appears, Loki's tunic haphazardly thrown on, fully displaying the marks of their pleasure. She gives a low purr as she approaches and pulls the God down for a kiss "you're taking too long, my love. Come back to bed, I'm nowhere near done with you." She smiles seductively before turning to go.   
Loki watches he go before turning to the crowd. Sorry, I'd love to stay here and play., but queen demands my presence" he snickers, flicking his fingers to send the through a portal before running after his lover.


End file.
